


botan rice candy

by nikmood



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a girl who loved candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	botan rice candy

Stacey used to love Botan Rice Candy. She would eat it like it was going out of style, all sticky sweet chewyness. Every day after school, she and Lanie would walk home with Lanie's nanny and stop at the Korean deli on the corner.

Lanie always got got Pocky, either strawberry or almond flavored. Stacey always always chose Botan Rice Candy. They would walk along the streets of Manhattan, their lips and chins sticky, pretending to be cosmopolitan.

Then Stacey found out she had diabetes and Lanie stopped talking to her, and there were no more Japanese candy afternoons.

Until she met Claudia, and discovered that Claud was addicted to Botan Rice Candy. After eating all eight pieces in the box, she would tenderly put the sticker on Stacey's cheek. And kissing Claudia was like tasting her childhood.


End file.
